Silver Phoenix
by rekab
Summary: Because of the vastness of her power, Serenity trained on the planet Vegeta, there she learned more than just how to control her powers.
1. Chapter 1

This is an alternate universe. Endymion does not exist and the planet Earth is forbidden to go to. The first in the line of Serenity's decreed that Earth was a barbaric domain and that it should be left to its own. No one from the Silver Alliance has set foot or seen Earth in many millennia.

In the DBZ dimension the Z senshi have returned from Namek and Trucks does not exist.

* * *

Ages:  
Inner senshi – 19  
Sailor Moon/Usagi/Serenity – looks 19  
Outer senshi – 24  
Most of the Z senshi and wives – 30's  
Gohan – 15

"..." means talking out loud  
'...' means thinking  
... means talking telepathically

* * *

Silver Millennium

Crown Princess Serenity of the Moon was born with the highest power levels ever seen in any of the Silver Alliance. The King and Queen feared that if the public knew how powerful their Princess truly was than she would constantly be in jeopardy. Tyrants, dictators, and all sorts of evil beings from everywhere would want her for their own.

The Princess' power was a secret so well kept that besides the King and Queen of the Moon only the Outer senshi knew of the Princess' powers.

The King and Queen also foresaw disaster for their daughter and their kingdom if Princess Serenity could not learn to control and manipulate her natural power, let alone what would happen when she received her birthright, the Silver Crystal. The problem was that neither of the Royal couple knew how to properly train Serenity's powers. So they began to make subtle inquisitions as to who could possible train her. No names or references were ever given to indicate the person to be trained would be the Crown Princess of the Moon.

It soon became obvious that no one alive in the Silver Alliance was powerful enough to know how to train the Princess. So the Royal family of the Moon searched outside their galaxy. The Moon King, upon hearing of the fierce warrior race known as the Saiyans, contacted King Vegeta.

When King Vegeta heard of the powerful Princess he immediately became interested in her. If the estimations of her power were true than no warrior either Saiyan or any other race ever had as much power as the 6-year-old child the Lunarian royal couple was speaking of. The opportunity to train a being with such high power levels was something the King could not pass up. When the child grew up she would have affection for those who trained her and King Vegeta wanted that affection for he and his people.

After King Vegeta agreed to train her and all the details were settled, Queen Serenity thought it best to inform him of whom exactly he was training. To say the least he was shocked that the daughter of the peace loving Lunarian couple was the super powerful being he was to be training. Later, after the shock wore off, the King's thoughts turned more to his son, the Prince and how he would respond to the young Princess.

Shortly after her identity was reveled, Princess Serenity was sent to train with Prince Vegeta under his father.

* * *

Only the Outer senshi were allowed to visit her, and did so often. The Royal family of the Moon caught most of the universe's attention so they were unable to visit for fear of attracted unwanted attention for their daughter. The Outers were unknown to virtually the entire universe, including their own galaxy, thus enabling them to travel with ease. (The Outer senshi have never been needed and so their existence has never been made known publicly except to those who needed to.)

The Outers loved Princess Serenity like no other. She was the only one who understood them and treated them as sisters. Those who knew of the Outers feared them because of their power, but the Princess understood what having extreme amounts of power was like and loved them still. Those who did not know of the Outers only saw what the senshi's 'normal' lives were. Princess Hotaru, Sailor Saturn, was the strongest of all the senshi yet she was the weakest in body being constantly plagued by illness. Princess Haruka, Sailor Uranus, was tomboyish and her lover, Princess Michiru, got her into to much trouble throughout the galaxy. Princess Michiru, Sailor Neptune, was probably the most respected of the Outer Princess's but even she was ridiculed for her love of fine arts and Princess Haruka. Princess Setsuna, Sailor Pluto, was enigmatic and stoic; this caused her to be thoroughly hated and misjudged by practically everyone. All in all, the four outer Princesses' were not well liked in either identity by anyone except for each other and their liege, the one they were sworn to protect, the Crown Princess Serenity.

* * *

Princess Serenity was fiercely dedicated to her training. She would never give up. If she was not getting something right, she would try and try until she did. Even then she continued working on it until she had completely mastered it.

Many feared she would become hateful of those less powerful than she but if anything she became more loving of those around her. Overall, the Princess earned the respect, admiration, and love of nearly everyone she encountered. The Saiyans as a race loved her and respected her because of her fighting abilities and other powers. To the King and Prince Vegeta she quickly became like family and was loved as such.

* * *

Besides her training, the Princess had other duties and was often required back on the Moon. Thus the first power she mastered was teleportation. So that she could teleport back and forth between her home and the planet Vegeta. It was one such time she was on the Moon for a formal banquet when Queen Beryl attacked.

As her senshi fell while trying to defend the palace, the Princess became weaker and weaker as the shock of her dying senshi hit her soul (the senshi and Princess Serenity are soul sisters). Eventually the pain caused her to be unable to concentrate on her abilities; she was struck down by Beryl herself.

Queen Serenity was devastated. She had lost her husband, the King, not even a year before the battle and now she had lost her daughter and kingdom. So she used the Silver Crystal and sent all the people who died because of Beryl into the future, about 100 years, to be reborn on Earth, the only planet in the system not devastated completely by Beryl.

* * *

Somewhere deep inside the Negaverse  
Over 100 years have passed since the fall of the Silver Millennium

Sailor Moon collapsed in a heap on the ground, exhausted both physically and mentally. She and the Inner senshi had beaten all of the Negaverse except for one remaining evil, the greatest evil in all the Negaverse, Exhilo the Magi.

During the battle all of the Inner senshi fell fighting minions, leaving Sailor Moon to defeat him alone. The toll of her senshi's deaths weakened her greatly. (Yet she was not overcome with grief as in the Silver Millennium because only the Inners died.) However she was still able to defeat the last of the Negaverse and beat the magi.

Now she lay alone and dying in the horrid, death filled cavern that was the magi's throne room. Her strength ebbing from her like the sea, causing her to no longer be able to keep her transformation.

"Sailor Moon? ...Usagi?"

Usagi thought she was dreaming. The pain and exhaustion was clouding her mind and keeping her from determining the source, if any, of the voice.

"Usagi?"

Again the voice was a mystery to Usagi. Then she felt herself being turned over, now face up she was able to see the owner of the voice.

"P...Pu...?"

Smiling slightly at the endearment, Sailor Pluto replied solemnly, "Yes Princess." Pluto then began to quickly but thoroughly examine Usagi's injuries. As she did so she spoke, "I am sorry I could not arrive earlier or awaken the Outers to help." Finishing her examination, she gently laid Usagi's head in her lap and lightly brushed away the girl's bangs from her eyes.

"I know...your duties Pu...and... I... would... never blame... you. You... did... what you believed... had to be done." said Usagi weakly.

Pluto nodded. Sensing that Usagi was fading quickly she began. "Usagi I am going to return to you all of your memories. I know you remember most, but not all."

Pluto, using the Garnet Rod, restored all of Princess Serenity's memories to Usagi. "Now my Princess I am going to send you to another dimension. The dimension you are truly from. There you will find new and old friends. I am going to send the other Outers with you. Their times to awaken has not yet come but remember, they will always be there to help you. Usagi..."

Usagi was trying to stay conscious but it was becoming increasingly difficult. Vaguely she could hear Pluto calling her name but she couldn't find the strength to even open her eyes.

Pluto was getting worried. Her Princess was loosing consciousness quickly but she still had more to tell her. "Usagi!" Still no answer. "SERENITY!" Pluto didn't know whether it was the tone or the use of her formal name that caught Usagi's attention and brought her back but then again Pluto didn't really care.

"Please Usagi I need you to hear this... The evil you just defeated what the last in this dimension so do not worry about it being left unprotected. Although, where I am sending you many evils still live, including the ones who were behind the destruction of the Moon kingdom and the planet Vegeta."

A slight look of fear swept through Usagi's eyes as she realized what happened to her 'family' and friends on the planet Vegeta. Pluto didn't miss the look, "The Prince survived along with a handful of others."

Sadness swept through the Moon Princess but yet she was overjoyed that Prince Vegeta survived along with others of his race. Still struggling to control the physical pain and her raging emotions, Usagi looked up to her ancient friend.

To anyone who did not know Pluto she remained stoic as ever, but the woman who lay in her lap knew the legendary senshi of time better than any other being. Even in her pain Usagi saw her ancient friends sorrow and something else... guilt... for what had happened both long ago and recent.

"Pu... I love you. You have... always been my... my... one of... my... best friends and nothing... now or ever... will... change that."

Her words caused Pluto's composure to nearly break open. Finally Pluto spoke, her voice filled with emotion. "Remember I will always be here to help you."

"I know."

Taking out the Garnet Rod once again, Pluto sent her injured Princess back to her original dimension.

"Find her quickly Prince Vegeta, for she has little time left." Pluto whispered to herself.

* * *

DBZ dimension  
Princess Serenity's original dimension

"VEGETA! Dammit! You broke the gravity machine again and its not even NOON yet!" screamed a very furious Bulma.

"I will reach Super Saiyan woman! But your damned gravity machine is too weak to sustain any sort of damage."

Bulma stalked up to the Saiyan Prince. "That damn machine is designed to amplify Earth's gravity not to have someone using its walls as target practice!"

"Woman, you..." Vegeta stopped mid sentence as he sensed a ki he hadn't sensed in over a century. 'Kami please let it be her.' he thought as he took off in the direction of the ki. Behind him he faintly heard Bulma yelling his name but he could care less. 'Serenity...Bunny... if you are here I will find you!' he vowed to himself.

Following the ki, Vegeta found himself flying towards the Black Forest. Then he saw it, a flash of silver on the ground. Then he saw her, she was laying on the ground, unmoving. 'Serenity!' his mind screamed her name. Then he finally got close enough to see.

Gaping wounds and burns adorned her small delicate frame. The sight of his Bunny in such a state brought up feelings in Vegeta most would have thought impossible. As gently as he could Vegeta picked up the bloodied and battered woman and flew faster than he ever had towards the only place he knew could help her now.

Bulma was fuming over her nearly destroyed gravity machine trying to determine where to start repairs when she heard Vegeta yell her name. "What the hell does that idiot want now?" she mumbled to herself as she made her way to where Vegeta was calling her. "WHAT DO YOU WA..." she stopped as she came into view of Vegeta and saw the battered body of a young woman in his arms. "Dear Kami! We must take her to the medical bay quickly." She said as she hurried into the house making her way to the medical bay with Vegeta close on her heels.

When they arrived in the medical bay she gestured to put the woman on a nearby gurney. Vegeta did so and hovered over the girl as Bulma attempted to do a quick examination. She gasped. "I'm sorry Vegeta but there is nothing I can do. She is dying."

"NO!" He knew of a way to save her and was not going to be deterred. He went over to a computer and pressed a few buttons and a hole opened in the floor. A billow of steam rose out, and he mumbled 'Rejuvenation Tank'. A large egg shaped dome rose out of the hole a door opened.

"You can't put her in there! That machine is only for Saiyans. I don't know what will happen if you put any other being in there, it could have disastrous effects on her body and mind. Besides even that tank cannot bring back the dead!" Bulma said trying to reason with the stubborn Prince.

"Shut up woman! SHE WILL NOT DIE TODAY!" roared a furious Vegeta.

The woman, giving up in defeat, put a clear device over Usagi's mouth then attached her to a bunch of lines. She pushed the gurney over to the machine and laid Usagi on a bench in the room. She brought the gurney out and shut the door, pressed a few buttons, and watched as the tank filled with liquid.

As the healing properties began to work on Serenity, Vegeta began to pace. While he paced he thought back to when he first met Serenity.

* * *

Flashback

"Vegeta!"

"What, father?"

"This is will be your training partner," said King Vegeta indicating the woman to his left, "Crown Princess Serenity of the Moon Kingdom." With that said the small delicate looking girl stepped forward.

'She is beautiful.' Thought Vegeta. Quickly he dismissed that thought. To cover up his feelings he practically yelled, "I have to train with a weak woman!"

Her quiet but confident voice filled the room as she spoke, "I might surprise you Prince."

End Flashback

* * *

Vegeta smirked as he remembered just how much the small fragile girl had surprised him. 'But that's one of the things I love so much about her.' He stopped pacing for a moment to look at the clock. 'An hour, how long will this take I wonder.' Again his thoughts drifted to happier times back on his home planet.

Shortly after two sparkling blue eyes opened from inside the rejuvenation tank. Serenity groaned, or tried to, from inside the tank as her eyes were unaccustomed to the bright lights of the real world.

With his Saiyan hearing, Vegeta hear the small groan and rushed to the tank. He looked inside the small window his coal black eyes and met crystalline blue ones. He smirked, "Ready to get out of there Bunny?" She couldn't answer but her eyes said "Duh!" Vegeta moved to the control panel and he emptied the tank, setting off a small silent alarm. Then he opened the tank door and removed all peripheral devices that had been attached to Serenity's body. He grabbed a nearby blanket and wrapped the small woman in it as he picked her up. With Serenity in his arms he moved towards the door.

"Vegeta."

He stopped as the small weak voice could be heard from the silver haired woman in his arms. "Yes." He said quietly.

"I missed you." Serenity said as she lay her head on his chest and fell asleep.

Vegeta smiled, a genuine smile as one simple thought flew threw his mind, 'She's alive! My Bunny is alive!'

About this time the door to the medical bay flew open. Bulma and nearly all of the Z senshi came hurtling in; abruptly making a screeching halt in front of Vegeta.

Yamcha broke the silence, "Bulma said you weirded out, took off then came back with a beat up, dieing woman. What is that about? Is that her?"

A grunt and "Move." was Vegeta's only response.

"I need to check her vitals Vegeta. There could be worse damage from the tank or you moving her." Said Bulma as she indicated that Vegeta should put the woman on the near by gurney.

"No. Move."

Slowly the Z senshi made a path for Vegeta and his cargo. Each tried to get a look at the woman in his arms but between the blanket and wet matted hair little of her face could be seen.

* * *

It was mid-afternoon the next day before Vegeta appeared at the stairs. The Z senshi, all of whom with the exception of Goku were present, Bulma and Chi-Chi all turned to him expectantly.

"Meet Serenity." Vegeta barked as he descended the stairs.

Everyone was confused where was this Serenity person? But as Vegeta reached the bottom of the stairs he moved aside. There right behind him was the most gorgeous woman anyone present had ever seen. Her flowing silver hair reached past her waist and her crystalline blue eyes no doubt could cause anyone to surrender to their owners every whim. She wore a loose fitting sweatshirt with the collar cut out and a pair of jeans. She was barefoot. Trailing behind her was her long silver hair, pulled up into two "meatballs" on either side of her head. To say the least all present were stunned and speechless by the woman Vegeta called Serenity.

Serenity herself was used to stares. As a warrior most underestimated her greatly thus causing surprise. But it was as a woman that she received the most stares. Only a handful of people ever to have existed had silver hair like hers and she was unquestioningly beautiful. Serenity knew this and was a rather sore spot, she didn't want to be beautiful instead she want to be normal. Looking around at the awed faces she shook her head and smiled. "Hello." She said simply in her melodic voice.

Piccolo was the first to recover from the shock of the beauty before him. 'Even her voice is beautiful.' he thought. Then he turned towards Vegeta who was standing there smirking. 'I wonder how Vegeta knows her.' Out loud he said, "Bulma said you were critically injured and dieing. How did you survive? Even Saiyans cannot be brought back from the dead by the rejuvenation tank."

By this time everyone else in the room had regained their senses and were looking expectantly at the silver haired woman before them.

Serenity sighed. "I'm different than most." She said simply.

"That's obvious." mumbled Krillin.

"But how? You were dieing. Besides that how does Vegeta know you?" asked Bulma as her anger at not knowing what was going on slowly increasing.

Vegeta growled and stepped protectively in front of Serenity. "Some things cannot and shouldn't be explained woman. Serenity is one of those things. As to how I know her, we train together." Turning he held out his arm, Serenity took it and he escorted her out of the room.

"That jerk! How dare he leave us with unanswered questions!" yelled a furious Bulma as she stalked out following Vegeta and Serenity. The rest of the Z senshi followed silently.

The group of people reached the training grounds and was surprised at what they found. There sitting on the ground cross-legged was Serenity. Vegeta was a short distance away doing his usual training but outside the gravity room.

Gohan spoke first, "I thought Vegeta said they trained together?"

"He did." Replied Tien.

Vegeta stopped training and turned to them. "WHAT THE HELL..." he started.

Sitting there on the ground with her eyes closed still, Serenity spoke. "Vegeta." The quiet melodic voice stopped Vegeta mid-rant. All eyes once again turned to her.

It was then that Piccolo realized what she was doing. 'She is meditating! Like I do! Is that how she trains!' Before he could continue his thoughts he was again brought back by the strange silver haired woman.

Still eyes closed, Serenity continued undaunted. "Vegeta, be nice. They obviously want more of an explanation about me. Honestly I believe they deserve it. Bulma had a hand in helping me heal, and the others... well... they didn't try to kill me before I could get out a sentence. That, I my opinion, is rather polite. Most races, Saiyans included, don't think before they act." Serenity said the latter almost more to her self than to Vegeta.

Her small speech did two things. First quieted Vegeta and second earned her the respect of all those present. Chi-Chi, Bulma, and the Z senshi were astounded. The woman in front of them could quiet Vegeta! She knew what they wanted, an explanation, and she felt they deserved one. That fact alone made them almost elated, something they all knew but couldn't explain.

About this time a small portal opened. Sensing the portal before it was fully formed Serenity's eyes snapped open. All other eyes turned to the strange phenomenon. Instantly Vegeta was before the portal putting himself between it and Serenity. A figure emerged from within the portal. When he saw who it was he simply said, "Pluto."

Pluto bowed slightly at the recognition. "Prince Vegeta."

Vegeta seeing there was no threat moved aside. Serenity stood there smiling. Instantly Pluto knelt before her. "Princess."

"Pu how many times do I have to tell you NOT to do that!" said an annoyed Serenity as she helped Pluto up then hugged her fiercely.

"Every time I do. But we both know I will continue, why you persist to tell me not to, I do not understand." said Pluto seemingly unaware of their audience.

"I am in hopes that you will stop one day." Replied Serenity glumly.

Pluto smiled, "Princess, I figured I would explain." Indicating to their listeners.

Serenity nodded and began to turn away to begin her meditations somewhere more quiet when a thought hit her and she stopped. Turning she said, "Pu, don't you get tired of explaining things all the time?"

"More than you know Princess."

Sighing Serenity turned to Vegeta and smirked, "Hey Veggie, lets go somewhere a little more peaceful. Pu is going to explain and you know how long THAT story is."

Vegeta replied with a smirk of his own, "I know a place Bunny. Follow me." With that he took off with Serenity closely behind him.

Pluto was thoroughly amused. 'I forgot how much I missed those two together. They truly complete each other.' She turned towards the small group near her expecting to be assaulted by questions. Instead she found a group of slack jawed warriors and two women.

The Z senshi were stunned. That woman just talked to Vegeta like he was... not Vegeta.

Piccolo was the first to snap out of it. He turned to Pluto. "Who are you and who is she?"

"I am Sailor Pluto, one of the protectors of Serenity. As to who Serenity is, she is the Crown Princess Serenity Usagi of the Moon Kingdom and keeper of the Silver Crystal. She has many other names. Some of which you may learn in time."

"Protectors?"

"Yes, there are eight planetary senshi who protect Serenity. We are divided into two groups, Inners and Outers. Each senshi gains their powers from their planet, the elements, and Serenity. There are more senshi all of whom are pledged to Serenity but they do not make themselves known unless necessary."

"Why does she need protecting?"

"Serenity is light. Without her everything will be in darkness."

"I don't understand, you act as if she is so important. I understand she is a Princess and all but why so many protectors? Is she honestly so weak? I cant believe she is weak at all, I mean Vegeta said he trained with her."

"Serenity is not just any Princess. Yes she trained with Vegeta. Actually she has spent much of her life with Vegeta on his planet training."

"Why can we not feel her ki?"

"She is Lunarian royalty. It is kind of a defense mechanism they developed to hide their true power, if any. You have to be trained how to read their ki."

"There is no Moon Kingdom." Said Piccolo. "Besides I destroyed the Moon years ago. We only wished it back with the Dragonballs recently."

"Serenity's kingdom was destroyed shortly before Vegeta's was. In that time all of her kingdom and her people were all but wiped out. Only a few people survived. Serenity's Moon and the rest of the planets essence follows her. They are apart of her and she them. All of the planets in this system are but husks, shells devoid of power or life. The Moon you destroyed was but a shell of what it used to be. When you restored it, you restored a dead husk not the thriving satellite it used to be. Now that Serenity is here, all will be as it was. The planets are whole again. Look up at the Moon tonight. It will not be as you have seen before."

"She was dieing when Vegeta brought her to me. How did she survive? The rejuvenation tank cannot bring back the dead."

"Honestly, I don't know. Serenity is unlike any before her. Each time she has died she is either reborn or just wakes up, alive."

"YOU MEAN SHE HAS DIED BEFORE!"

"Yes, numerous times actually." Pluto shrugged as if it were common knowledge. "The mind is strong but the body is weak. Serenity once said, 'I am like a cockroach. You can never get ride of me.' All who have tried to kill her have never fully succeeded." Sighing again she continued. "I have no idea how she survives. I don't think she knows either. She just does."

"You are supposed to be one of her protectors yet you talk so freely about her dieing! If she has died before how are you still charged with her care? If she is so damn important than why does she not have protectors who can actually protect her!" said Chi-Chi. The silver haired woman had earned her respect and now motherly instincts where kicking in.

Pluto's eyes flashed. Few people have seen her angry but when you question her duty to her Princess that is the quickest way to see it. "I do not enjoy talking of Serenity' deaths. The first time was when she overloaded with power and tried to dispel it with out blowing up the place she was at. Needless to say she succeeded but died doing it. The last moments of the Moon Kingdom she was killed again because her soul had been seriously wounded and she could not stay focused and was impaled by an enemy. The next time was during a battle when she had no memories of her own abilities and was forced to use the Silver Crystal to defeat an enemy. The last time, the time you know of, the enemy was powerful... so very powerful... the Inner senshi died protecting Serenity. I and the rest of the Outers were unable to interfere, if we had all would have been lost. Do not ask why it is not explainable."

"What is the Silver Crystal?"

Sighing Pluto said, "The Silver Crystal is an object of immense power that few alive have ever seen. It can only be used by a Queen or Princess of the Moon."

After a long pause Gohan spoke up, "What power does she have over Vegeta?"

Pluto laughed, yes she actually laughed. "She has no power over Vegeta that he doesn't give freely."

"What are you saying?"

"I am saying they are... very close... at one time Serenity was considered part of Vegeta's family."

"Why has Vegeta never spoken of her?"

"The reasoning behind Vegeta's actions I do not know. But I do know that he has thought her dead for over a century. He knew she would be reborn or reappear so he waited. When he went in search of the Dragonballs on Namek he was going to wish for immortality. He wanted to be immortal so that he could see Serenity again. If there is one thing I know for sure it is that the Princess is very dear to him and him to her. I must leave now, my duties are required elsewhere." Pluto raised her staff and opened a portal. "Before I leave, a word of warning, Vegeta will protect Serenity from anyone or anything he finds threatening. If you encounter any other of Serenity's senshi they will do the same as well. It doesn't matter who you are, if you are found to be threatening you will be attacked." With that said, Pluto left through the newly opened portal.

* * *

Over the rest of the week, Vegeta kept Serenity pretty much to himself. They did nearly everything together and she was always within his sight. Every now and then Pluto would appear to talk to her but after that first time Pluto never talked with anyone else. The Z senshi, Bulma, and Chi-Chi were virtually ignored by Vegeta now. It was as if his reason for being was now there, and maybe it was.

Every day as Vegeta trained and a few feet away Serenity meditated. Vegeta kept a thirty-foot radius around him and Serenity never letting anyone other than Pluto near. This very much disturbed the Z senshi. Granted she was his "training partner" but they didn't understand his fierce protection of her.

Towards the end of the week, Bulma decided to have a picnic. She wanted there to help try to get some more information out of Serenity. 'The curiosity about Serenity is going to drive me mad unless I get some answers. That Pluto woman didn't really help either.' She thought. Later that day the rest of the Z senshi not already at C.C. arrived.

Once everyone was there and the food ready; Vegeta with Serenity at his side appeared as if on cue. During the dinner no matter how much people probed about Serenity and her past the questions were deflected. It quickly became obvious that neither Serenity or Vegeta would tell them anything. To say the least it was infuriating Bulma. As dinner finished most of the Z senshi, now reenergized from the food, began to spar.

About this time Serenity turned to Vegeta and said, "Hey Veggie, want to spar? I am finally readjusted to this time and place. My body should be able to handle it."

This instantly drew the attention of the rest present. So far all they had seen Serenity do was meditate, if that was what she was doing.

"You sure Bunny?"

Rolling her eyes at his protectiveness she replied, "Come one Vegeta when have you turned down a chance to spar with me?"

Vegeta just smirked and held out his hand to help her up. As soon as she was on her feet, he flew back away from her. She followed allowing a safe distance to develop between herself and the picnic area.


	2. Chapter 2

_Previously..._

_About this time Serenity turned to Vegeta and said, "Hey Veggie, want to spar? I am finally readjusted to this time and place. My body should be able to handle it."_

_This instantly drew the attention of the rest present. So far all they had seen Serenity do was meditate, if that was what she was doing. _

"_You sure Bunny?"_

_Rolling her eyes at his protectiveness she replied, "Come one Vegeta when have you turned down a chance to spar with me?"_

_Vegeta just smirked and held out his hand to help her up. As soon as she was on her feet, he flew back away from her. She followed allowing a safe distance to develop between herself and the picnic area. _

------

Once the two fighters had achieved a safe distance away from the picnic area, both Serenity and Vegeta took their fighting stances. Each fighter stood there for a few moments gazing into each other's eyes while trying to gage who was going to make the first move.

Just as Serenity was about to launch an attack she felt a tapping on her shoulder. Turning she saw a Krillin looking rather sheepish at her.

"Uh... your majesty..."

Confused she automatically replied, "Please just call me Serenity."

"Ok, um... Serenity..."

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING BALDY!"

Turning Serenity saw an angry Vegeta headed directly towards the stuttering Krillin beside her. Still unsure why Krillin was interrupting their spar before it even got started, she ignored the storming prince and turned back to the short man beside her and asked, "Krillin, is there a problem?"

"Well... I was just thinking..."

"HEY! STOP IGNORING ME BALDY! WHAT IN THE LIVING HELL COULD YOU NEED AT THIS PRECISE MOMENT!"

"Hi Vegeta, I was just thinking..."

"WHY WERE YOU THINKING? YOU SHOULD BE SPARING ON YOUR OWN! OVER THERE! AWAY FROM US!"

"Vegeta" Serenity's soft melodic voice stopped Vegeta mid-breathe during his tirade. "Krillin what is it you were thinking?"

"Um... Well... you see... Why are you going to fight Vegeta? I mean he is really strong and he never holds back when he spars. He fights to win every time. So you could get really hurt. You were just hurt real bad a few weeks ago and... well... I don't want to see you injured again."

"HA! Come on Bunny, let's spar." Said Vegeta as he stalked back across the lawn to where his original position was before the interruption.

Turning to Krillin Serenity began, "Krillin, what Vegeta is saying in his most... tactful... way, is that you don't have any reason worry. We have sparred before and I know what he is capable of. I do appreciate your concern for my wellbeing but you need not worry."

"Ok, I guess if you're sure..." With that an uneasy Krillin flew back towards the group of Z senshi who were watching.

Before Serenity could turn back towards Vegeta, whom she knew was now more than tired of waiting to spar, she sensed an attack coming. She bent backwards at the waist to narrowly avoid a ki-charged fist from Vegeta. She used her backward momentum to grab a hold of Vegeta's wrist and pull herself up at the same time she used her leverage to flip Vegeta across the lawn. Both opponents quickly recovered and with grins, or in Vegeta's case it was a smirk, on their faces they began in earnest to try to land a blow on each other.

The crowd, who was still at the picnic tables, was sitting in rapt attention as the two combatants danced across the lawn while they obviously enjoyed their spar. Nearly all jaws had dropped to the ground as they watched the delicate and fragile looking Serenity launch a series of vicious punches and kicks to Vegeta, who was hard pressed to block them all.

It didn't take much longer before the two jumped into the air and continued the now aerial spar. They soon clashed together with another blazingly fast round of attacks upon each other. During a rather intense attack Vegeta decided to add some light banter to their spar.

"So you think we have shocked our audience Bunny?"

Taking a brief glance down to the shell shocked group she grinned and replied, "Well, they thought I was weak. I couldn't let them keep thinking that could I?"

"Hell no! But it is fun to try to watch them try to understand how we know each other."

"Vegeta!"

"What! Why should we entertain their endless questions about things that are not their business?"

"It is their business if we are living with them! Besides I like them."

By this time the spar had escalated to a level that both had to start throwing ki blasts at their opponent. This causing them to have to cut their conversation short but when Serenity heard Vegeta's final reply which sounded distinctly like "wuss", she charged a magically enhanced ki blast and threw it at Vegeta.

------

The stunned Z senshi watched as the strange silver glowing ki blast hit Vegeta at an awesome speed that caused him to roughly impact into the ground.

------

The shock of such a powerful blast hitting him wasn't what ticked Vegeta off.

It didn't really bother him that his favorite shirt was now burned or in shreds around him.

Hell it wasn't really even that Serenity's blast forced him just a few yards from the still shocked Z senshi who had just witnessed his defeat, by a woman no less.

The fact that he was now embedded into the ground didn't even anger him very much.

No, what really started pissing him off was the fact that a hundred feet into the air Serenity was doing an extremely enthusiastic victory dance across the sky while she repeatedly chanted "I kicked Vegeta's Ass!"

Now for most people an angry Vegeta would be a good enough reason for any sane being to stop but not Serenity. She just continued on in her rather exuberant display of victory. So Vegeta decided to do the only thing he knew of to regain his dignity. Blasting his way free of the ground he flew directly towards the still celebrating Serenity.

------

The Z senshi were shocked in the first place that Serenity won. Other than Goku no one had ever beaten Vegeta, yet here was the most fragile looking woman they had ever seen defeat the almighty Saiyan prince.

The shock of Vegeta's demise was slowing wearing off when they saw him blast out of the ground and fly towards the unsuspecting Serenity. Startled, they cried out in surprise and fear for her wellbeing. They still had not realized the extent of her abilities even after witnessing her fighting abilities. So fearing they would have to defend her from the angry Prince they all rushed over to where the duo had landed after Vegeta had tackled Serenity in mid-air and forced her down to the ground. So you can imagine their surprise when they arrived only to find a squirming Princess being tickled by the usually stoic Prince.

Slowly Vegeta released his laughing captive and helped her up. As they passed the stunned Z senshi they noticed that he bore a smirk that was almost wide enough to be considered a smile. Turning a glare towards Krillin, he said as he stood up, "The only reason I never hold back in a spar is because of Serenity. It is the only way to keep up with her." Then he promptly took Serenity's hand and together they flew off towards the nearby lake to cool off.

------

The couple landed on the edge of a small lake deep inside the forest that surrounded the Capsule Corporation grounds. Vegeta walked into the lake to cool off while Serenity lay down on the grass. Shortly after Vegeta climbed out of the lake, flared his ki enough to dry off and joined her laying down.

For a long while they just enjoyed the companionable silence between them while listening to the sounds of the forest.

"'Bunny?"

Turning to look at the gruff prince at her side, "Yes Vegeta?"

"What were your Inner Senshi like?"

"I forget sometimes that you never met them..." Serenity replied. "There were four who made up my Inner Senshi. Like all my senshi their powers were not dependent solely on their emotions, yet they could use their emotions to enhance their powers to unimaginable levels."

"Hmph. All you need is will-power to get stronger."

"Really Mr. I-will-be-the-first-Super-Saiyan."

"Just because Kakorat reached Super before me doesn't mean anything. I attained Super Saiyan too."

"Right..." figuring she might as well change the subject before the stubborn prince beside her decided to start cursing the only other still living full-blooded member of his race. "Mina, was the leader and the Senshi of Venus. Her powers, bestowed on her, from Venus were strong and based off emotions of both her and those around her. While they were not directly a result of emotions, they were more like manifestations of them. For instance, if she was angry she could form that anger into an attack. Generally Mina was rather good natured. This, now that I think about it, is probably rather lucky for those we fought considering she had one hell of an angry streak. Being that she was empathic, she could use the emotions of those around her, and use them to form attacks as well. She was beautiful her Venusians blood served her well and endowed her with the greatest qualities of her planet. Not only was she a skilled fighter, but Mina was very warm-hearted. She was the type of person who is easy to befriend and be befriended by." With a chuckle Serenity continued, "Mina did get hung up on love a lot though. She was if nothing else, a hopeless romantic."

"She sounds like a wuss."

"VEGETA"

"What?..."

With a sigh Serenity continued, "Ami of Mercury was our resident genus and the tactical advisor for the Inners. I remember when Ami first came to the palace. She was so devoted to her studies that she had no time for the social events that most girls dreamed of going to. I don't think it even crossed her mind to want to be social. It took all of us to get her out of the library. I once asked Ami why she felt the need to be the smartest. She told me that she didn't want to disappoint someone important to her. Whoever it is that is that important to her I'm sure couldn't help but be proud of her. It was rumored that she was one of the most brilliant people in the whole kingdom. I have no doubt that she was. Ami paved her own path and her style in fighting was no different. She lent her massive intellect and her driven nature to perfect all parts of her life and her powers over Ice as the Senshi of Mercury were unparalleled by other senshi Mercury had ever produced before her."

"You envy her?"

"Of course. We all did to an extent. But it was our diversity that made is so good for each other and we knew that."

After a short pause, "I remember you talking about a Rei quite a bit".

"Oh you would have liked Rei. She was very much like her element, Fire. Most people thought she was a stoic, serene person dedicated to her position as a Martian priestess but that is far from the truth. Don't get me wrong she was very devoted to her priestess duties but if there is one thing Rei was not it was serene. She had raging emotions only held back by her awesome will power. She learned early on that fire is very unpredictable and like her emotions they tended to have flares in intensity. We got into verbal spars all the time. It didn't take me long to learn that Rei had an ego problem, probably from all the years of solitude in the Martian monasteries, this tended to get in the way of showing how she felt. So we showed how much we cared for each other by arguing. Probably, if I were to choose a sister it would be Rei. In fact it was my friendship with Rei helped learn how to deal with you."

"ME?"

"Yes, what was you call Bulma and Chi-Chi? Oh yes, 'baka onna' I believe is a direct quote."

"So what. They are."

"You of all people should know not to insult a woman."

"You and the Outers are different."

"That doesn't mean you should insult everyone who you come across."

"You were telling me about your Inner Senshi."

"You're changing the subject."

A grunt was Serenity's only response from the prince to her side.

"Where was I, oh yes, Lita. Lita was the Senshi of Jupiter and that lent her the powers of Nature. Mainly she used lightning and thunder to attack with but she was able to manipulate other aspects of nature. Even before she became a senshi, she had incredible strength and martial arts skills. But by far her best trait is her amazing ability to cook."

"You have to be kidding me." Said a more than surprised Vegeta. "I thought you stopped thinking with your stomach decades ago."

"No, I still think with my stomach quite a bit thank you. Besides, you've never had Lita's cooking otherwise you would agree with me. She could make the any meal the best thing you have ever eaten. Even simple things were just better when Lita made them. I think she knew just how to manipulate the aspects of the food with her powers just enough to increase their taste. Then again I have always believed in my senshi more than anyone else, which generally included them as well. Lita often kicked the chef out of the palace kitchen and cooked for the whole palace. We were just lucky that the palace chef didn't mind, he even liked her cooking better than his own."

Another comfortable silence fell between the two.

"Do you miss your Inner Senshi?"

"Yes, more than anything. They are my sisters not by blood but close enough, just like the Outers are. With the Inners dead and the Outers not yet awakened I feel as though part of me is missing. I still have hope that one day the Inners may return to me. I still feel their souls so I know there is no reason to grieve their passing just yet."

"What about your Outers."

"I am allowing them to live their normal lives while they still can."

"Why? It is hurting you to stay away from them. I can see it and everyday the longing to be with them growing." Concerned Vegeta turned towards his beloved. "I am worried about you."

"We will have all the time in the world when they awaken. For now I just want them to be happy and live their lives normally. I do not deny that my very being is crying out for them but if that is what I must suffer for them to lead as normal of a life as possible, than so be it."

"Have you ever thought that maybe they too feel something missing like you do?"

"You should listen to him" came Pluto's voice as she stepped out of a portal.

"Pu?"

Bending down to be eyelevel with her princess, she said "Princess, Vegeta is right. We too as your senshi can feel the missing part of our souls, that part of us that is you. When I was born, I remember feeling incomplete. For years I waited knowing that someday someone would come and fill that emptiness in my soul. With every passing year the longing grew and grew. When your mother was pregnant with you, I remember visiting her. The loneliness of the Gates became to stifling and I had long ago learned that when I with one of the line of Serenity that the vast longing that was in my soul would die down, just a little. When I left the Gates I didn't even notice that it was to be the day of your birth. I ended up having to wait in the delivery room with Luna and Artimes while the Queen gave birth. It was that instant that I heard your cries that I knew, you were mine. My Princess, my friend, and the missing part of my soul."

"I know that both the Inners and Outers swore and oath and bound themselves to me. Then later we became bound through blood with another bonding ceremony. Yet you are saying that even before that we were bound?"

"Yes highness. I am. First you must understand that all of us senshi, throughout the universe are in some part bound to you. Our duty as senshi is to protect the light and since you, more than even your ancestors, combined with the Silver Crystal are virtually light and purity personified. So in a sense every being who carries the name of a senshi is bound to you unknowingly. But for those of us who are willingly bound to you and get to bask in your light while at your side, the emptiness that enshrouds our souls when away from you is oppressive. That is one reason why it is was so hard in the past for both the Inners and Outers to be away from you. Your light is what guides our souls from the darkness that would thrive in all our hearts."

"But Pu, you are almost always away from me at the Gates. Does that mean that you are always... oppressed by the darkness and emptiness?"

A sad smile graced Pluto's face as she answered the only one to ever ease her weary heart. "Yes Highness. But it is times like this, when I can be near you, that it makes the darkness worth it. For if I didn't know the depths of darkness than I would not know the sweetness of your light."

The silence was not awkward as all three sat around the lake contemplating the conversation between Princess and her most solitary senshi.

Vegeta had stayed out of the conversation knowing that it was not his place to interfere. Yet as he contemplated what had just been said he glanced over at his beloved. Serenity was in deep thought but it looked like she was coming to some decisions. So he nudged her slightly and asked, "Bunny?"

Glancing up she smiled, "I guess I can not argue with either of you and to be truthful, I really don't want to. I will find the Outers. They may not be awakened to their senshi forms and memories but that doesn't mean I cannot befriend them. They are still my friends, my family, and they may remember me even still. I can not knowingly refuse to see them knowing what I know now."

"I am glad highness. That relieves me for both your sakes. Yet I have been away from the Gates for too long now and must return."

"Wait Pu."

"Princess you know I must go back."

"I know but that doesn't mean that you must return alone."

Puzzled Pluto stopped mid-step while moving towards the portal she had just created. "What do you mean? You cannot return with me."

"I know that too."

"Than what do you intend? Surly you won't impose your annoying Prince on me."

The laughter that emanated from Serenity only made Vegeta glare harder at Pluto. "No Pu. Vegeta is staying with me. What I meant was this." Taking her hands she crossed them across her chest and closed her eyes.

Worried for her princess and still confused as to her meaning, Pluto closed the open portal and moved closer to the silver haired princess.

When Serenity opened her eyes again they were glowing silver and as she removed her hands from her chest a small glowing ball came out of her chest, just where her heart is. "Pu, this is a gift to you, to ease the loneliness when you cannot be at my side. This is a piece of my heart. I guess you could call it is a piece of my soul. If you accept this, you will become my true soul sister. Never can we be separated again by time, space, or dimension, for you will always be bonded to my soul." She directed the glowing ball towards her stunned senshi and said, "Please accept this. It is a gift that had I known your pain I would have given sooner."

"Serenity, you can't be serious. What you are doing, it is..."

"I know what I am doing Pu. Please do not refuse this."

Reaching out Pluto said, "Princess, I could refuse you nothing" and accepted the gift. She closed her eyes as the silver glowing ball that was part of her princess merged with her body and soul. With a flash of sliver there Pluto still stood but she was not the same. The part of her Princess that she had accepted had changed her. Made her more than she ever was. Even such a small part of Serenity was enough to purge Pluto of her darkness and remake her. She was the same yet different. Pure yet still faulty. Then as she was taking all this in she felt something shift inside her. Opening her glistening eyes she looked at her princess as she came to a shocking revelation. "I can feel the Gates. They are talking to me."

"I had hoped that would happen but I didn't want to get your hopes up if it didn't. What do they say to you Pu?"

Closing her eyes again, she let a ghost of a smile appear on her face, "They speak of their love for you, and their approval of me. They are overjoyed at what you have done for us by your gift. As am I. You have given me a gift greater than I ever dreamed possible. I can leave the Gates and still guard them. How did this happen?"

"To be honest, I didn't know what all the effects on you would be of merging a part of myself with you. When the Crystal and I discussed the possibility we had thought something like this might happen. From what we gathered, basically the small part of me that I gave you purified your power and made you in essence your Plutonian powers housed in a cleansed body. So the reason that you can feel the Gates of Time is because they are in fact now apart of you. The same goes for your other powers. You have no more need for that staff, the orb on top of it, nor the keys around you waist. The Gates themselves talking to you and speaking their approval means that they agree that you are their true rightful guardian. Just as when I accepted the Silver Crystal into my being it spoke it's approval of me and gave me full access to all its powers."

"You ain't seen the best part yet though Pluto."

"What do you speak of Vegeta?"

He pointed to the lake near by. "Check out your reflection."

Turning towards her princess in question, Pluto raised an eyebrow.

"There are some physical changes that have occurred as well Pu."

Pluto moved towards the lake and looked at her reflection. Gasping she moved a hand towards her hair. There in the shadows of her hair the very depths of space could be seen. Also, her eyes bore speckles of silver within their depths proof that her princess was the cause of these changes..

Moving towards the side of her senshi Serenity continued, "The merging of your body and powers is now showing in your appearance. Now truly you are the Guardian of Space and Time. Although I must confess, the change in your eyes is part of my gift. The silver is so that all will know you're my senshi. Should anyone ever question that you are the Senshi of Pluto, that is now your proof."

Turning towards her princess Pluto also noticed that the Gates were not all she could feel within her. The emotions and feelings of her princess were wide open to her now. She could feel them as if they were apart of herself. The joy at being able to help a friend. The love for her senshi. The passion for Vegeta. So many emotions took Pluto by surprise. It took her a moment to reign in all the churning feelings and dampen them so they were not so distracting. Again she was overwhelmed by the giving nature of Serenity. It was with tears glistening in her eyes Pluto hugged her greatest friend.

"Now Princess, lets see about finding your wayward Outers."

"Finally some action! I am getting tired of your sappy emotions!"

"VEGETA!"

"What?"

------


End file.
